Hai! Precure Magic!
by Cure Jinx
Summary: (I suck at these T T Chiyo, a 14 year old, Precure believer couldn't believe it when she met, Puff, a Precure Fairy, now she is destined to save Glass Land along with a heart. Now she must defend the world with her best friend, the "new" girl, the girl who is top in academics, the girl who is top in swimming, and the shy girl who no one even knows if she exists. HAI! PRECURE MAGIC!
1. Precure Exists?

**Chiyo: disclaimer: I do not own Precure, BUT I own Hai! Precure Magic!**

* * *

Characters

**Kita Chiyo**

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Theme Color: Purple

Gender: Female

Alter Ego: The Protector of Unknown Magic, Cure Jinx

**RelationShips: **Chie; Best Friend since 7th Grade

Tomoko; Girl in her class whom she doesn't really know but end up really good friends

Cream; Nothing Special, just friends

Enzira: Girl she Hates

Puff: Puff has a crush on her but she doesn't know, FOR NOW...

* * *

**Kato Chie**

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Theme Color: Red

Gender: Female

Alter Ego: Unknown At The Moment :P

**RelationShips: **Chiyo; Best friend since 7th grade

Tomoko; Girl in her class she doesn't know but admires really much

Cream;Just friends, but they tell each other almost everything

Puff; nothing Special; Just Friends

* * *

**Tsukino Tomoko **

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Theme Color: Yellow

Gender: Female

Alter Ego: Figure Out Next Time :P

**RelationShips: **Chiyo; Girl in her class who she becomes really good friends

Chie; Girl in her class who she doesn't know or mind

Cream; Has a Crush on him, but doesn't make it obvious

Puff; Nothing Special, Just Friends

* * *

**Puff**

Age: (Not really aging but in human form) Looks 16

Grade: Attends 10th

Fairy of: Kita Chiyo

Gender: Male

Disguise Name: Aino Puff

**RelationShips: **Chiyo; Has a crush on her, her fairy

Chie: Just Friends

Tomoko: Nothing Special; Just friends, but he trusts her a lot

Enzira: Girl who doesn't leave him alone XD

Cream; Best friend, both from Glass Land, they act like fraternal twins at school

* * *

**Cream**

Age: (Not really aging but in human form) Looks 16

Grade: Attends 10th

Fairy of: Tsukino Tomoko

Gender: Male

Disguise Name: Aino Cream

**RelationShips:** Chiyo; Nothing Special Just Friends

Chie; Just Friends, but they tell each other everything, like how he does with Puff

Tomoko; Has a slight crush on her, her fairy

Cream; Best Friend, both from Glass Land, They pretend they are twins at school

* * *

"Gomme, Gomme!" said 14-year-old Kita Chiyo.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Kita-san, every day you are late, you get extra work." The angry sensei said.

"Gommenasai Sensei." Chiyo said repeatedly.

"You can sit down now." The teacher said turning back to the chalkboard.

Chika sat next to Chie, her best friend since last year, since she was the new kid last year, "Were you going _Precure Searching _again?"

"Hai!" Chiyo said happily.

Chie sweatdropped, "I thought we talked over this, Precure doesn't exist-"

"Kato-san, it's rude to talk over the sensei, am I correct?" The sensei said; her glasses reflecting the light.

Chie stood up and bowed, "Gommenasai Sensei." Then sat down shooting Chiyo a death glare.

**Hai! Precure Magic! **

_Ring! Ring!_

The bell for the last class rang.

"See you later Chie, I'm going to go search for some miracles!" Chiyo said waving goodbye to her best friend.

Chie sweatdropped, _What am I going to do with you Chiyo. _She thought as she headed towards the tennis field to practice.

Chiyo first decided to do what Cure Happy did, turn and expect something 'Ultra Happy' to happen, but at her first tries nothing happened. Then at the last street she saw a necklace, first she thought someone dropped it then she was it glowing. She knew that it was related to Pretty Cure, so she put it on.

She had a doki doki sensation. She felt as if her heart was urging to blow up in happiness so she began searching every single place for a fairy or another necklace.

Then it started raining. So Chiyo started running and decided it would be best if she hid under a roof. She decided to hid in the shortcut to home/school because it had big houses with big roofs right next to it.

Without thinking she went full speed because she didnt want her uniform to get wet causing her purple hair to fly behind her as if she was in an commercial and when she was about to turn the shortcut, she ran into someone.

Commercial Break: In their chibi forms, Tomoko is poking Cream (Cream is in his human form), then Chiyo comes in chasing Puff (Puff is in his fairy/real form) crashing into Tomoko who falls on Cream, taking both of them out. Tomoko and Cream have swirly eyes while Chiyo is sitting on top of them scratching the back of her head, confused. Puff is sweatdropping.

Commercial Break is Ending: In their chibi forms Puff (Puff is in his human form), is giving Chiyo a piggy back ride while chasing a dreamie with Tomoko behind them with Cream (Cream is in his real/fairy form) on her shoulder, Tomoko has a butterfly catching net.

"Gomme! Gomme!" Chiyo said repeatedly bowing. She had stopped right when both of them were going to fall.

"You say 'Gomme' a lot." The guy stated. The rain had stopped.

"Gomme, it's a bad habit." Chiyo said embarrased looking down.

"Well, I think it's kawaii." The guy said laughing.

Chiyo blushed. "You wouldn't, wait I mean you couldn't think that if you knew me."

The guy tilted his head, "Why is that?"

"Well..." Chiyo began. "I kind of believe in this magical girl anime called Precure..."

The guy's eyes widened, "Precure?! As in Cure Black, Egret, Mint, Aqua, Milky Rose, Heart, Princess, Ace, Shiny Luminous, and all them?"

Chiyo smiled, "Hai!" Then her eyes widened, "You know them?! Have you ever seen one of them?!"

The guy grinned, "Hai, I do!" and then a puff of smoke turned him into a cat. Not just any cat, a cat like Hummy but it was cream-colored with brown ears, a brown tail, and brown paws.

"EH?!" Chiyo exclaimed jumping. "You, you're a fairy!"

The cat bowed, "Watashi wa Puff~puff."

Chiyo smiled really big and had another doki doki sensation, "Watashi wa Chiyo! Pleased to meet you!"

Puff gasped, "You're a Precure~puff! You have the necklace~puff!" He said pointing at the necklace Chiyo had found earlier.

"EH?! ME? Precure?!" Chiyo said pointing to her self.

Puff jumped onto Chiyo's shoulder. "Let me be your fairy~puff! Dozo~puff!"

Chiyo faked a smile, "Ehehe. No."

"NO~puff?! NANI~puff?! WHY~puff?!" Puff said jumping on her head.

Chiyo laughed forcefully, "I don't know how to fight, or even transform in any manner."

Puff did the _I'm not amused _look and turned back into his human form. "Well then we'll get Tomoko to teach you."

Chiyo blinked, _Tomoko... _The name sounded so familiar to her.

Then Puff grabbed her hand and ran. When Chiyo noticed she blushed but knocked it off.

Puff opened the door to Drawings Ettiquette it had about 5 customers, and then there was a man in the cashier, who reminded Chiyo of Coco, Yes Precure 5 GoGo's mascot, but instead he had black hair, green eyes, and a green hoodie. He looked up from the book he was reading. "Konichiwa Puff!" He got out of the cashier registers place and came next to Puff. "Did you find her?"

Puff nodded proudly, "Hai." and stood aside and when Chiyo saw him her eyes widened, "Are you related to Coco?!" Chiyo said running up to him and bouncing, "See I'm the next Prett-" Cream and Puff both covered her mouth. Chiyo gave up in defeat.

Then Enzira, a snobby rich girl, from Chiyo's school came up to Puff, twirling her hair. "Konichi-wa Puff!" She said practically hugging her in front of Chiyo and Cream who wrinkled their face in disgust.

When Puff pushed, literally pushed her off, Enzira acted as if she didn't notice and wrinkled her nose to Chiyo. "What's up with the creature?"

Chiyo, who had a reputation of having bad temper clenched her fists, "Wait, hold on, How come we are both creatures, when YOU have 5 tons of make-up on your face and I have nothing except lip balm?" and Chiyo folded her arms giving her the _Ha Bitch beat that _face.

Cream and Puff looked at Chiyo in awe, then Enzira left fuming. "Don't ask me, it runs in the family." Chiyo said siting on the chair near the cashier register. Then Cream called to Tomoko from the stairs when all the customers left, he turned to his fairy form which was a fox, he was beige, with white ears, white legs and paws, and his tail's tip was white, too.

"Wow," Chiyo said exclaiming when she put her hand on her head and looked at the ceiling. "My life just turned into Yes Precure 5 GoGo Next Generation."

Puff sweatdropped. "It's more like HeartCatch and Suite if you ask me."

Right when Chiyo was going to ask how, Tomoko came downstairs. She had Lightly tanned skin, elegant brown hair to her hips, and green eyes, like Cream's only lighter. "Nani?" She asked Cream raising one eyebrow.

"We have a new Precure!" Puff said turning into his fairy/real form which revealed Chiyo. Then Tomoko turned her head towards Chiyo causing both of them to gasp.

"Chiyo/Tomoko?!" Both Chiyo and Tomoko said at the same time but, Chiyo said Tomoko and Tomoko said Chiyo.

* * *

**Hai! Precure Magic! **

_**"Tomoko was Precure?! The Birth of Cure Jinx!**_

(Chiyo's POV)

Eh?! Tomoko was Precure? How come she never told me?!

Wait! Puff's my fairy but how are we connected? This is so confusing!

Wait! Who the heck is Manquen, his name sounds like Mannequin! Wait why is he attacking us?! I want to help too! The Protector of Unknown Magic, Cure Jinx!

* * *

**Konichiwa! **

**Chiyo: I just wanted to say I will try my best to write one chapter every day, but school is coming up :'( and my scheldule will be crammed ehehe... **

**Chie: Admit it, you're a lazy ass. -.-**

**Chiyo: NU! T^T *Chases Chie***

**Chie: *Runs away***

**Tomoko: *Sweatdrops* Well anyways HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	2. Tomoko Was Precure? Cure Jinx is Born!

**Chiyo: Disclaimer Time: B) Anyways... I have no rights for Precure however I do own Hai! Precure Magic! and everything related to it. **

**Puff: You know? I have a feeling you are going to end up being a blue or purple cure...**

**Chiyo: REALLY?! But I wanted green... Eh it doesn't matter... IM PURPLE! *Puts on fake sunglasses***

**Cream and Tomoko: *Sweatdrop* **

**Tomoko: Get a move on with this...**

**Chiyo: Okay okay...**

* * *

Puff and Cream looked confused.

"You know each other~crem?" Cream asked wide eyed.

Tomoko smiled, "I transferred to their school this year,"

Chiyo nodded, "Hai!" Then she turned to Tomoko, "EH?! You were Precure?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

**Hai! Precure Magic! **

Everyone sweatdropped. "She couldn't~crem."

Puff nodded, "Hai. If she did, then all of you would be in danger."

Chiyo puffed her face, "Still..."

Everyone laughed. Then the door opened. It was a man, a suspicious looking man. Then Cream and Puff pointed at him, "Lord 4 of Chaos!"

Tomoko went wide eyed, "Manquen..." Then she nodded at Cream, who was already in his real form, he jumped into Tomoko's lap.

The man laughed, "It is I of course! Then he snapped, My Minions! Take Control!" Then a bunch of minions appeared in thin air.

"Protector of Magic~crem!" Cream shouted jumping off of her lap and pointed at Tomoko causing a yellow beam of light shooting at Tomoko. She curled up into a ball making her blonde hair turned longer to her hips in two pigtails with orange sparkles decorating her hair. Then she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, and then to arm coverers that were completely yellow formed on her arms with a lightning sign at the end, that was white. Then her skirt was made, it was frilly with 3 layers, the first layer being yellow, than white, then yellow again. Her top was sleeveless but had a neck. Then her boots formed, they were to her knees, they were yellow with a lightning sign at the top of the boot. She had a a small yellow pendant that glowed and then the pendant shot a zap of lightning, Tomoko, grabbed the lightning and broke it in half, she held both in each hand. She put her right arm above her head and her left arm straight forward, "The Protector of Chaos Magic, Cure Electra!" She held the two lightning bolts out, "Oh, Lord of Chaos that lost the spark of Magic, return to the darkness you were."

Chiyo was mouth wide, "Kawaii!" Chiyo said jumping up and down.

The man named Manquen, sneered and looked at Chiyo who was currently jumping up and down. "Darn you, you don't even have a hint of tradegy in you."

Chiyo stopped jumping and grinned at the man, "Well guess what? I'm a Precure, too!" Puff smiled really wide.

She opened her arms and Puff jumped into them causing the atmosphere to be purple, he jumped down and pointed at Chiyo, "Protector of Magic~puff!" He shouted making a purple beam of light point at Chiyo. Chiyo smiled and curled up into a ball her dark purple hair turning a shade of pure purple. Her hair was let out but it had two small pigtails at the front, like Hojo Hibiki's, Her hair that was let out reached her shoulders but the hair in the pigtails reached her waist, She stood up and crossed her arms, then purple lace arm coverers covered her arms, her skirt was two layers, the bottom layer being black and her top layer being purple. Her shirt was sleeveless and neckless (XD), but it was black with purple laces at the neck line and sleeve line, she had purple translucent leggings with black boots with purple swirls painted on, then her purple pendant shot out a hyacinth. Chiyo held the hyacinth and implanted it on her top. She folded her hands and act as if she was tumbling to the side but kept her balance and clapped, "The Protector of Unknown Magic, Cure Jinx!"

Puff clapped, "Wait a second, what the heck is jinx?"

Jinx sweatdropped, "I just like the name, but whatever, let's kick some chaos butt!" She touched the hyacinth on her top and took out a small purple glowing hyacinth and yelled, "Electra! I'll take it from here, you take on the guy!" She pointed at the mannequins, "Precure, Jinx Magic!"

Then a purple beam came from Jinx's finger making all the mannequins start smelling the flowers that were sent along the beams making them turn to dust. When she managed to knock the mannequins out she got next to Electra, "Electra, I'll help!"

Electra nodded and took out two more lightning rays, she used them as daggers, she kept on attacking the man, who was now in his monster form, a Brown skinned mannequin white red glowing eyes and a permanent smile. He was unbelievably strong.

Jinx took out another hyacinth and squeezed her fist causing the flower to turn into a small purple stick. She pointed at Manquen and made the stick turn into a purple beam, "Precure! Jinx Shoot!"

This caused Manquen to get confused and Electra took this as an advantage, "Precure Electra Shoot!" Then a yellow beam shot at Manquen making him electrocuted and he turned into a small brown orb.

Commercial Break: In their chibi forms, Tomoko is poking Cream (Cream is in his human form), then Chiyo comes in chasing Puff (Puff is in his fairy/real form) crashing into Tomoko who falls on Cream, taking both of them out. Tomoko and Cream have swirly eyes while Chiyo is sitting on top of them scratching the back of her head, confused. Puff is sweatdropping.

Commercial Break is Ending: In their chibi forms Puff (Puff is in his human form), is giving Chiyo a piggy back ride while chasing a dreamie with Tomoko behind them with Cream (Cream is in his real/fairy form) on her shoulder, Tomoko has a butterfly catching net.

Jinx and Electra turned back to their human forms.

"Nani?" Chiyo said picking the orb up and examining it in the sun. "Where'd the guy go?"

Tomoko smiled and put a hand on Chiyo's shoulder, "That's his remnant, all of the 25 lords were a remnant of darkness, before Chaos awoke."

She dropped her hand and looked at the clouds, "Chaos was defeated by the first known Precure,"

"Futari Wa Precure?" Chiyo said.

"No, even before that, but then on the 500th anniversary of defeating Chaos, the remnants, that were scattered across the globe, united and made Chaos arise." Tomoko said looking sternly at Chiyo.

Chiyo looked down her eyes filled with sorrow and looked at Cream and Puff, "Alright, we will defend the universe from Chaos, kettei!" Chiyo said copying Nozomi.

Cream nodded in agreement and Puff looked at Chiyo with amazement in his eyes.

Then Tomoko smiled and held out the brown orb, "We have 24 lords left to destroy and with the dreamies that come from the orbs will help protect the world again." She looked at Cream.

Cream nodded again, "But we need the power of a pink cure to make the orbs completely vanish."

Chiyo smiled, "Then I'll find the pink cure right away!"

"No~crem." Cream said sternly. "You will not find her, she'll come herself~crem. All the other group Precures' pinkette always finds the cures and makes them become Precure, the cures in this group will join if she wants~crem."

Chiyo's smile vanished, "Oh, I see..."

Then Puff and Cream turned back into their human forms, "Let's go back now." Puff had Brown hair and brown eyed, he reminded Chiyo of Syrup from Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Only WAY older. Syrup looked 13, Puff looked 16.

Puff and Cream ahead, Tomoko and Chiyo followed them, Tomoko and Chiyo were talking about almost everything, how Chiyo adored Precure since she was 8 to how Tomoko became Precure.

"Tomoko?" Chiyo asked.

"Hm?" Tomoko asked smiling.

"How'd you become Precure in the first place."

Tomoko frowned.

"Sorry, if it's too personal."

"No, it's not that," Tomoko looked at Cream. "When we first moved to Japan, I was pretty much sulking, and the 6th Lord of Chaos attacked my family. He killed both my parents," A tear left her eyes. "Then I ran away, he was after me, then I bumped into Cream's human form and he helped me turn into Cure Electra and I tried beating him, but he outwitted me, so I was left as an orphan and now I live in Drawing's Ettiquette, I have my own room upstairs in the warehouse and I help around making the drawings and accessories. We don't only sell drawings and paintings, we also sell accessories for your office and office supplies."

"That's explains the reason why you always draw in class." Chiyo said causing Cream to look back.

"Tomoko, you can't fail your studies because you want to help." Cream said with a stern look.

Chiyo gulped and Tomoko nodded slowly causing Cream to smile and continue. Tomoko sighed and sent Chiyo a death glare.

Chiyo mouthed the word, _Gomme _and innocently laughed. When they got went inside Chiyo sat on the couch and closed her eyes, "I'm so pumped out, I'm going to rest," Then she opened one eye, "Do NOT dare to wake me up." When she layed down her phone started ringing.

Chiyo sighed and when she opened the phone her eyes went wide and she jumped up, "Mom! I'm coming, I just decided to visit this shop I saw on the way, I'm COMING!" she quickly ran out waving to the rest.

"She's pretty strange if you ask me." Cream said resting on the wall.

"I think she's full of energy and has a weird point of view." Puff said bring a finger to his chin and looking at the wall.

"I think she's a really nice person, but needs to work on her self esteem." Tomoko said sitting on the couch.

This caused Puff and Cream to look at her in wonder, "What do you mean?"

Tomoko leaned on the couch and looked at the table, "She is always depressed at school and scribling stuff in her journal, and whenever the teacher catches her she says she's working on a story, which I don't doubt but when I see the "story" there is words like 'hate', 'suicide', and 'depressing'."

Puff turned to his real form, "Then why don't you hang out with her tomorrow~puff?"

"But tomorrow I have school!" Tomoko said fiddling with her thumbs.

"Then hang out with her at school and don't leave her alone~puff." He shot back.

"But she already has a best friend named Chie, she's pretty cool if you ask me." Tomoko said. This caused Cream to facepalm.

"She'll try to recruit Chie if she can't keep a secret." Cream said with a serious look, but a playful one.

"Uh... She kind of IS a big mouth... (I am... XD)" Tomoko stated. "WAIT! IF SHE TELLS CHIE THEN SHE COULD LEAD ON BEING THE PINK CURE!" Tomoko screamed/smiled.

"But I told her that WE can't recruit Cures." Cream said.

"Well she is stubborn by the looks of it~puff." Puff said blinking. "But I doubt that she would be the pink cure~puff."

"Why is that?" Tomoko asked.

"The Pink Cure is suppossed to be independent, she is going to be someone that people most likely don't know." Cream said folding his arms. "Unlike you Tomoko, she won't have the capability of making friends, she will make friends with the Cures after she becomes Precure, or so we were told."

Tomoko was confused, "Wait isn't a Cure formed when she has strong feelings to protect her friends or people."

"She will become a Cure one way or another but it doesn't matter with what feelings, maybe she wanted to protect her family, or to protect the other people, or the innocents, like you Tomoko~puff."

Tomoko nodded, "Well unlike Chiyo, I'm so pumped UP!" She said, "I'm going to clean the place." She said and started walking to the broom. Cream blocked it.

"No." He said worringly. "You have been through a battle, and this is the first time you actually defeated a lord," He said holding the orb out. "I want you rest."

Tomoko got embarrassed and blushed a little and rolled her eyes, "Then I'll go to my room and draw, Bye." Cream grabbed her arm sternly said, "No, you need to rest." Tomoko rolled her eyes once more and smiled, "Sure thing, Cream." She said going up the stairs and taking her phone out, she wasn't planning on sleeping or resting, she thought about checking her blog on Tumblr.

"She's not going to sleep." Cream said angrily, "She's probably going to get on her phone." He sighed.

"You make it too obvious~puff." Puff said pointing upstairs.

"Shut up." Cream said turning red.

"Make me~puff." Puff said crossing his arms and opening one eye. "At this point I can hide anywhere and am really fast~puff."

Cream turned to his real form, a fox,"But I'm faster~crem." He said running to Cream and attacking him.

"Gomme Mom, I'm for real I lost track of time." Chiyo said over and over rather annoyed by her over protective parents.

"Just make sure nothing happens." Her mom said, "I enjoy you socializing and having fun with your friends but just watch out."

"So does that mean you don't have to ruin my times with my friends?!" Chiyo said with sparkly eyes.

"No, but it does mean that you don't have to come home by 5:00 PM."

Chiyo smiled and ran to her room, she took out the small brown orb that they had gotten, "The 4th Lord, eh? I wonder what other lords are out there." Chiyo looked at the sky and soon fell into a world of daydreams.

* * *

**Hai! Precure Magic! **

_**"Rules Broken! The Protector Of Bitter Magic! **_

(Tomoko's POV)

Nani is Cream hiding from me? Whatever I hope it isn't anything bad.

The 6th Lord is back, this time I will get my revenge. He is after Cream and Puff and now he wants the brown remnant, WE WON'T ALLOW THAT

Wait! How dare Chiyo recruit a Precure? That isn't allowed! At least she was a big help, and she likes cinnamon .-.

* * *

**Chiyo: I know I sleep a lot .-. Dill with it and I failed doing a chapter every day... GOMME**

**Chie: You are really weird and I have no idea how I'm your friend.**

**Tomoko: Wow. BUT WHAT DOES CREAM MAKE OBVIOUS?**

**Chiyo: Noooooo-thing! **

**Tomoko: TELL ME! **

**Chiyo: Never!**

**Tomoko & Chiyo: *Fight***

**Chie: Wow. *Sweatdrops* Whatever. So uh... BYE BYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY! ^^**


End file.
